


【独普】中场休息（pwp）

by yuuko_0180



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:33:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28091715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuuko_0180/pseuds/yuuko_0180
Summary: 观tv版官图有感你们说为什么只有普普不穿外套不系领带呢？休息室+腿交+蒙眼，注意避雷pwp
Relationships: Germany/Prussia (Hetalia)
Kudos: 10





	【独普】中场休息（pwp）

****

为了拯救过于魔幻的2020年，某著名国际企划找到了各国意识体拍摄一套工作写真，为了保证每位的照片效果，工作组将拍摄周期设置的相当长，第一天将14位意识体分为两组，分别在上午和下午进行拍摄。

对于其他人来说，只要根据工作组给出的时间段里出现在拍摄现场就可以了，但对于两位贝什米特先生来说事情有点难办，倒不是什么大事，只是因为被分别安排在了两组，让两人的行程变得有些复杂。

路德维希一大早起床准备出门的时候基尔伯特还在半梦半醒中，迷迷糊糊地回了句“路上小心”就翻身接着睡了。

摄影棚选在了米兰，当基尔伯特赶到的时候，上午的拍摄已经进入尾声，工作人员在确认成片的质量，完成拍摄又离得很近的欧洲意识体们已经回去了，现场只剩下因为路途遥远干脆决定住一晚的本田菊和作为东道主的费里西安诺在看工作人员修图，跟本田一起过来的王耀大概是找了个什么地方跟阿尔弗雷德线下battle去了。

基尔伯特环顾一周，也没看到自家弟弟，正当他有些疑惑的时候，一个声音叫住了他。

“上午好，普鲁士先生。”原来是一位工作人员注意到了基尔伯特的到来，上前打招呼。

“哦，上午好。”基尔伯特回答得有些心不在焉。

“如果您在找德国先生的话，我刚刚看到他去了休息室，直走右拐第二间就是。”工作人员贴心地解释道。

基尔伯特略有些尴尬，心说有那么明显吗，不过表面上还是道了谢，跟远处的本田和费里西安诺打了个招呼就往休息室走去。

休息室内有说话的声音，基尔伯特迟疑了一下，侧耳听了听，心想如果是在跟工作人员讨论事情的话自己突然打断恐怕不太好。

“我不管，反正明天开始哥哥我就罢工了！”

哦，原来是公鸡在打鸣。

基尔伯特黑着脸推开门，果然看到路德维希皱着眉头一脸胃疼地看着站在镜子前欣赏自己美貌的弗朗西斯。

房间里的两人听到声音纷纷看向门口。

“基尔！好久不见了，明天哥哥休假，一起去酒吧玩吗～”弗朗西斯走过来，一把揽上了基尔伯特的肩膀。

“你给我老老实实滚回去工作，你家的烂摊子都收拾完了？”基尔伯特嫌弃地推着他的脑袋，让他跟自己保持距离。

“哈？哥哥我才不要变成你们俩这种满脑子工作的洋芋蛋子。”弗朗西斯抗议道，又整理了一下头发，对基尔伯特抛了个媚眼，挥挥手边往外走边说道：“那我自己去找女士们玩了，不要羡慕我哦～”

基尔伯特翻了个白眼，默默关上休息室的门，摇了摇头教育还坐在沙发上一脸无语的自家弟弟道：“你也太惯着他了，这种家伙就应该直接揪着胡子扔进办公室。”

休息室内有一面穿衣镜，基尔伯特走过去对着镜子整理刚刚被弗朗西斯弄得有些乱了的衣服。

路德维希耸了耸肩，显然对弗朗西斯的行径习以为常，他刚想说点什么，但抬起目光的一瞬间就移不开眼睛了——为了方便整理衬衫和领带，基尔伯特解开了外套的扣子，剪裁服帖的黑色西装裤包裹着曲线姣好的臀部，皮带束缚着衬衫的下摆因为主人调整领带的动作从马甲下面露出来，金属的皮带扣随着基尔伯特的动作微微反着光，紧身的浅灰色马甲描绘出腰线，让人忍不住联想布料下的美好胴体。

记忆中基尔伯特已经很久没穿这样正式的衣服了，鬼使神差的，路德维希站起来，给门上了锁。

基尔伯特显然还没有意识到不对劲，他今天选择的是一条跟路德维希戴的颜色差不多的深蓝色领带，乍一看没什么特别之处，但仔细看就会发现上面绣了些暗纹，是他很喜欢的一条领带。

路德维希从背后环住他的腰时，他正在调整那个光滑布条的松紧。

“嗯？”基尔伯特偏过头，酥酥麻麻的触感立刻从敏感的嘴唇直冲向大脑皮层，柔软的唇瓣相互追逐着，鼻息间满是对方的气息，目前还只是浅尝辄止，路德维希悄悄放开了他的猎物，蓝色的眼睛满意地注视着被突然袭击的那个因为感官的快乐而舒展开的眉头。

“早安吻。”偷袭者毫无诚意地解释道。

基尔伯特双手保持着抓着领带的姿势被弟弟缠得动弹不得，他试着挣了挣，限制他动作的手臂完全没有要松开的意思，甚至还有越勒越紧、得寸进尺的趋势。

“等等……这可是公共休息室……”基尔伯特有些无奈，他们太熟悉彼此了，一个眼神就知道对方想干什么，更别提现在这样心跳都快完全合在一起的时候了。

“门已经锁好了。”被警告的那个没有丝毫自觉，温热的呼吸打在耳朵上，带着些湿意的唇瓣贴上耳后那一小块裸露在外的皮肤，引来微小地颤栗。

好家伙，这是蓄谋已久啊。基尔伯特在心里默默吐槽，嘴上却是因为身上不老实的手揉了一把腰侧的敏感部位而小小吸了一口气。

“不行……嘶……”拒绝的话语被颈间尖尖的犬齿抵在动脉上的触感所打断，舌尖试探似的划过血管，皮肤上的液体接触到空气迅速蒸发，仿佛真的被冰冷的手术刀划开一样的感受让基尔伯特本能地想要瑟缩脖子，但路德维希挤在他脖颈间啃咬舔弄的脑袋强迫他将自己最脆弱的部位暴露出来。

就好像，我是他的猎物一样。基尔伯特略有些不满地想道。

原本只是束缚着他的手臂也开始不老实了，腰上那条胳膊诱导性地将他往更贴近身后人的方向带，他感觉到一个硬物抵在了他的尾椎骨上。一手游走着向更下方探去，原本箍着双臂的那条胳膊倒是放松了些，向上握住了他原本搭在领带结上的那只手，在脖颈间流连的唇突然换了方向，纤长的手指被灵活的舌头舔舐吸吮，猎手引着他的猎物自投罗网。

被爱人这么全方位地撩拨，基尔伯特自然也是起了反应，但他好歹还记挂着他们身处何方，全身上下唯一还有些自由的右手抓住了路德维希已经搭在皮带扣上的手，试图阻止他进一步地攻城略地。

“阿西，不能在这，回去再……”

原本半靠在肩上的脑袋抬起来，那双幽蓝深邃的眼睛就这么直勾勾地看过来，让基尔伯特的句子硬生生地噎在自己的喉咙里。

他知道我拿他没办法！好吧好吧……基尔伯特在心里唾弃自己没有原则。

路德维希自然是没准备给他找回“原则”的机会，右手放开了被亵玩了一番的手指，掰过基尔伯特的下巴，重新吻上了不久前刚刚被品尝过的嘴唇，只不过这次就显得粗暴些了，舌尖轻易地从微张的齿间溜了进去，没有过多地跟其中的原住民纠缠，而是无视主人的抗议，抵在上颚一块格外敏感的区域上轻一下重一下地顶弄着。

呼吸渐渐粗重了起来，被吻到有些失神的基尔伯特手上也放松了力道，路德维希原本就已经在图谋不轨的左手趁机一把扯开了皮带，将被这突然的变故弄得手忙脚乱的基尔伯特一把推到了一旁的沙发上。

皮带被扔在了一边的地板上，黑色的衬衫被从裤腰里扯了出来，马甲却还好好地穿在身上，路德维希的手从下摆挤进腰间，手上的茧子擦过肋骨下方的旧伤疤，唇边溢出的轻喘被又一次凑上来的嘴唇堵了回去。

“嗯……等等……”基尔伯特奋力从情欲中挣脱出来，“你带润滑的东西了？”

身上的人终于愣了一下，眨了眨眼睛似乎有一瞬间的尴尬。

路德维希稍稍抬起了原本已经要整个压上去的身体，基尔伯特见状，松了口气以为终于能停下这桩荒唐事了，不想刚想起身就又被压了回去，路德维希灵巧的手指三两下，就将基尔伯特刚刚才被精心打理过的领带扯了下来。

基尔伯特注视着弟弟的动作，不太明白他想干什么。

路德维希俯下身，亲了亲基尔伯特的脸侧，说道：“那我不进去。”还没等基尔伯特回应什么，一条深色的东西便覆上了他的眼睛，正是他的领带。

被剥夺视力所带来的震撼是极大的，基尔伯特几乎是反射性地剧烈挣扎起来，安抚似的吻立刻落了下来，温热的呼吸顺着领带的缝隙打在皮肤上，弟弟熟悉的温度和味道包围过来。

“没事的，相信我。”声音在耳畔响起，伴随着落下的轻吻，基尔伯特颤了颤，稍微放松了些，允许压在身上的人托着他的后脑，将领带打结。

路德维希拉着基尔伯特的手腕，引导他坐起身，背靠着垫子，视觉被剥夺，又是在完全陌生的环境里，即使看不到眼睛，也能感受到基尔伯特的茫然，他呆坐在原地，深色的领带盖在他白得几乎透明的皮肤上，被亲吻得有些发红的唇瓣无意识地微张着，像是在邀请似的。

这自然没有拒绝的理由的，路德维希凑上前，先是舌尖，再是唇瓣整个覆上去，唇舌翻搅着发出啧啧水声。

失去了视觉之后，其他的感官都被放大了，路德维希一边亲吻，一边抚慰着身下的人，感受着原本有些僵硬的肌肉一寸一寸地放松下来，手掌伸进马甲和衬衣之间，坏心眼地在乳尖周围画着圈，随着舌头的又一次深入，指腹狠狠地碾压过已经逐渐挺立起来的肉粒。

分开的嘴唇间拉出一条色情的银丝，路德维希将基尔伯特的裤子扯到膝盖处，满意地看到那根被突然暴露在空气中的性器已经完全勃起了，他伸手将人捞到怀里，翻了个个儿，硬挺的阴茎抵在股间的缝隙处。

“你不是说不进去！？”基尔伯特的声音在情欲的作用下显得有些沙哑，此时他已经逐渐适应了黑暗，试图在这不平等的处境中找回一点主动权。

“夹紧。”暴君显然并不打算回应。

“呃啊……！”坚硬的柱体强硬地破开大腿根的软肉，粗暴地碾过穴口和敏感的会阴，擦过基尔伯特的两个囊袋探出头来，撞得没有做好准备的基尔伯特失去平衡地向前扑去，又被结实的手臂拽了回来，没被触碰地前端因为这一连串突如其来的刺激又硬了几分，从马眼流出些清亮的液体来。

沙发很软，最敏感的地方又被一下一下地顶弄抽插，基尔伯特垂着脑袋，脸色潮红，右手无力地撑着身下的皮革，左手下意识地抓着弟弟的胳膊，好在翻滚的情欲中找到一丝平衡，即使他死命地咬着下唇，也几乎要控制不住不断溢出地呻吟。

“这屋子好像隔音不太好。”路德维希的拇指划过被主人折磨得快要破了似的唇瓣，用自己的嘴唇接管了阻止声音外泄的任务。

领带似乎已经被打湿了，不知道是因为汗水还是泪水。

前端淌出的液体越来越多，蹭在腿间，随着抽插的动作发出淫靡的水声，腿根的软肉被磨得艳红，仿佛快要破掉了，路德维希一把抓过基尔伯特撑在一旁的右手，最后一点支撑都被剥夺的基尔伯特轻呼一声，只能彻底落入弟弟怀里，让两人的性器挤压得更紧。

“你来。”

微凉的手指覆上高热的性器，惹得本就就快到边缘的身体猛得一颤，基尔伯特摇着头想要拒绝，但他根本无处可逃，只能徒劳地用左手将路德维希勒在腰间的手臂抓得更紧。最终他还是败在了情欲之下，自暴自弃似的撸动起两人的性器，唇瓣再一次被捕获，舌头模仿着性交在齿间进进出出，来不及吞下的唾液从嘴角溢出，基尔伯特终于忍受不住，高高翘起的阴茎抽搐几下射出几股浓精，全溅在被路德维希临时抓来的西装外套上。

路德维希借着基尔伯特因为高潮而痉挛的下身猛烈抽插几下，也射了出来，引得身下的人又颤了颤，他的右手猛地扯下了盖在那张已经彻底陷在情欲里的脸的领带，那双漂亮的红眼睛在剧烈的高潮和突然的强光双重刺激下，迅速地聚集起一层水雾，有些失焦地看过来，世上最价值连城的红宝石也比不上它分毫，即使看了上百年，路德维希依然被这一幕震撼得一时忘记了呼吸。

直到液体随着主人眨眼地动作落下，他才刚刚想起似的将唇凑上去，吻在那双只属于他的红宝石上。

“我爱你，哥哥。”

****

“外套和领带……恐怕都没法用了……”路德维希难得有些为难地说道，引来还半靠在沙发上的人谴责的瞪视。

“呦基尔——！你在里面吗？”安东尼奥的声音从门外传来，随即就是按动门把手的声音，还半裸着的基尔伯特迅速弹了起来，和还拿着衬衫紧急熨烫的弟弟惊恐地对视了一眼，好在门锁尽职地履行了它的职责：“咦？你们锁门干什么？”

“东尼儿你在这儿啊，摄影师在找你了哦～”

“啊？哦，来了！”安东尼奥的声音渐行渐远，门内的兄弟俩国生第一次觉得弗朗西斯如此可爱，连他明天预备的罢工行为都变得可以原谅了。

****

当基尔伯特重新出现在众人面前时，之前跟他打过照面的工作人员有些疑惑地想道：普鲁士先生来时是穿成这样的吗？

【The End】


End file.
